


Tie me up, tie me down

by Kleine



Category: 2PM
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine





	Tie me up, tie me down

Чансон ни за что не взялся бы объяснить, как и почему любой тактильный контакт с Джунхо заканчивается мини-оргией в ближайшем шкафу или любом другом подобном уютном месте.

Спустя час после вечерней тренировки они ждут, пока разогреется пицца, толпятся возле холодильника, толкаясь и наступая друг другу на ноги, одновременно тянутся за пачкой сока на нижней полке. Пальцы сталкиваются на полпути, Джунхо поднимает голову. Следующее, что он помнит - мешанина светотени, грохот упавшего табурета, скрип двери и шорох одежды.

\- Дай я.

Джунхо не возражает.

\--

\- Кончай уже, рука устала, - недовольно шепчет Чансон.

Сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь на пол ровным узким клином ложится свет. Боковым зрением Джунхо отмечает светлые пятна в прозрачной темноте: подвернутый угол одеяла, смятые распечатки возле корзины для мусора, белую футболку на спинке стула, давно забытый под кроватью полосатый носок. Из гостиной доносится приглушенное бормотание, в кухне пищит микроволновка. Угол стола неудобно давит в поясницу и рука, которой он уцепился за край, начинает подрагивать. Это отвлекает, мешает сосредоточиться на движении ладони вверх и вниз по члену. Ладонь Чансона, член – Джунхо, и это – самая малость, которую они могут себе позволить, пока остальные оккупировали диван и ковер перед телевизором. Чансон размеренно дышит, опустив подбородок на плечо Джунхо, его кожа сухая и теплая, слегка отросшие ногти, уверенный ритм, от которого слепое, болезненное удовольствие поднимается вверх по позвоночнику, разливаясь словно воск, сравнивая все шероховатости и впадинки. Джунхо уверен, что слышит, как искрят нервные окончания, он уже почти…

Шорох шагов из коридора вырывает его из предоргазменного забытья. Комната съеживается, приобретает более четкие очертания, подсвеченные углы прежде тонущих в тени предметов выступают как в 3-D. И словно кто-то до отказа вывернул регулятор громкости – моментально обострившийся слух фиксирует собственное прерывистое дыхание и оглушительный стук сердца. Чансон громко сглатывает, наращивая темп, лихорадочно дергает запястьем вместо того, чтобы помочь Джунхо привести себя в порядок. Относительный, конечно.

Вспышка света в первый момент ощущается как ожог. Чансон дергается, поворачивается спиной к двери, стараясь заслонить собой, выиграть доли секунды, за которые ничего не успеть, кладет вторую руку на шею Джунхо, слегка надавливая на кадык. Онемение в пальцах сменяется покалыванием, Джунхо кажется, что в его теле не осталось ни одной мышцы, которая не была бы напряжена. Возмущенный вопль с порога срывается на хрип – правду говорят, игры с контролем дыхания весьма небезопасны – очевидно, кто-то сзади все-таки умер от асфиксии. Горячая волна с головой накрывает Джунхо, заставляет зажмуриться, затягивает в звенящую пустоту, обволакивает коконом – и на миг нет ничего, кроме тишины и частящего пульса. Джунхо даже не успевает испугаться, что потерял слух - когда он открывает глаза и делает неуверенный вдох, звуки постепенно возвращаются. От слабости подкашиваются ноги, свинцовая усталость давит на виски, веки тяжелые и все, чего он хочет – упасть в свою постель и надолго уснуть.

\- Третий раз за этот месяц вы не запираете дверь, а сегодня еще только десятое! – тем временем разоряется Джунсу. 

\- I kissed a girl and I liked it! – бодро затягивает в гостиной Тэкён.

\- Мои глаза! – верещит Никкхун. – Я сейчас ослепну! Я уже ослеп!

Уён хихикает где-то за его плечом.

\- А ладони у тебя не волосатые? Смотри не затягивай с визитом к психиатру, – поучительным тоном напутствует Чансон и, довольно ухмыляясь, вытирает руку о футболку Джунхо – подняв глаза тот натыкается на его внимательный взгляд.

Джунсу все еще бурчит, зарывшись в шкаф. Джунхо широко зевает.

\- I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!

\--

\- Что ты задумал? - настороженно спрашивает Джунхо, едва отдышавшись.

Кафельный пол неприятно холодит босые ступни, у Чансон на коленях наверняка остались глубокие рубцы - отпечатки неплотно подогнанных друг к другу керамических квадратиков. Кожа разгладится уже через полчаса, когда он перестанет пахнуть туалетной водой Джунхо, запьет банановым молоком вкус его спермы и, возможно, даже успеет вычистить невесомые частички его кожи из-под ногтей.

Чансон отводит глаза, вытирает рот рукой, неуверенно откашливается. Угол над ванной белый и глянцевый, взгляду не за что зацепиться. Он глубоко вздыхает.

\- Я хочу кое-что попробовать.

\--

\- Нет! - отрезает Джунхо. - Ни за что на свете.

Чансон хмурится, поднимает обе руки перед собой, словно пытаясь отгородиться.

\- Но я...

\- Нет, - повторяет Джунхо, на этот раз спокойнее. - Я же сказал.

После концерта воздух в гримерке густой и спертый. Ударный запах пота не перебить даже смешанному облаку парфюма, он набивается в ноздри, повисает на одежде, коже, слипшихся от геля и лака волосах.

Уён морщится и оглушительно чихает. Никкхун походя хлопает его по плечу.

Джунхо потягивается, хрустит суставами, мокрая майка задирается почти до ребер. Он устало трет глаз кулаком. На костяшках, на щеке, удлиняясь к виску, остаются узкие смазанные полосы от подводки. Чансону внезапно становится трудно дышать.

В микроавтобусе душно от кокосового освежителя воздуха. Водитель ни разу не оборачивается, пока они шумно и неуклюже рассаживаются, споря, кому достанутся места у окна. Джунхо заталкивают в конец салона, рядом располагается Чансон, зажимая его в углу, ногами упираясь в спинку сиденья впереди, будто отрезая путь к отступлению.

Джунхо понимает, что возбужден еще когда чувствует первое прикосновение к колену. Когда же чужая ладонь, поднявшись по бедру, поддразнивает уже напряженный член через мягкую ткань тренировочных брюк, остаточный адреналин блокирует сознательность и осторожность, сенсорно-чувственное восприятие дает сбой и он заранее знает, что согласится на все.

\--

\- Если напьешься, у тебя не встанет.

Вздрогнув, Чансон едва не роняет бутылку с соджу. Джунхо сидит в темной кухне и, судя по всему, уже давно. Его четкий силуэт цельным контуром выделяется на фоне подсвеченного неоновыми огнями окна.

\- А смысл? - кисло улыбается Чансон. - Пока у тебя пмс, мне ничего не све...

\- Я передумал, - не повышая голоса обрывает Джунхо и смотрит на него в упор.

Вопросы, бессмысленные и незначительные, вертятся на языке. Чансон открывает рот и закрывает его снова. Джунхо фыркает.

\- Я подумал, если в твоих фантазиях можно обойтись без маски, плетки и костюма из латекса, то, пожалуй, ничего.

\- Или представь, что это игра такая, - подхватывает Чансон.

\- Что у вас тут? - вклинивается Тэкён, зажигая верхний свет.

Чансон все-таки роняет бутылку, выплескивая содержимое на Джунхо. Тот недоуменно разглядывает расплывающееся в районе промежности пятно.

\- ...

\- Переходный возраст, грязные мыслишки, - многозначительно шевелит бровями Тэкён. - Чувак, не парься. Подрочи, и все пройдет.

Джунхо хмыкает.

\- Пойдем, я тебя научу.

Застывший на пороге Джунсу возмущенно упирает руки в бока.

\- Мы не будем шалить, мамочка - подмигивает ему Чансон.

\--

\- ...И ты, конечно же, знаешь, что делать, - полувопросительно изрекает Джунхо, стягивая футболку.

\- Еще бы, - уверенно соглашается Чансон.

Разумеется, он и предположить не решается, с чего начать.

В его воображении узкая кровать почему-то становится огромным испытательным полигоном. Чансон представляет себя ученым со всклокоченной шевелюрой с проседью, в белом халате наизнанку и огромных очках с вогнутыми линзами, от которых глаз кажется черной точкой, утопленной в окуляре подзорной трубы. Джунхо он отводит роль подопытного образца, опутанного проводами, облепленного датчиками...

\- Эй, - зовет подопытный образец, - что мне делать? - настоящий Джунхо в белье и носках неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Я, - начинает Чансон, - нет, ты... Что?

\- Мне совсем раздеться? - тихо спрашивает Джунхо.

Чансон кивает и почему-то краснеет до корней волос.

\- Как-то это все неожиданно, - бормочет он. - Хм. Ложись?

\- В первый раз, что ли, - вздыхает Джунхо, вытягиваясь во весь рост прямо поверх покрывала и цепляясь руками за спинку кровати. - Так подойдет?

\- Не знаю, - дергает плечом Чансон. - Блин. Ничего не получится. 

Помолчав, он добавляет:

\- А я так надеялся, что в следующий раз ты позволишь тебя отшлепать.

Джунхо смеется открыто и искренне, сам подается ему навстречу и дальше все идет как надо. Практически.

\--

\- И где твои наручники? - неразборчиво бормочет Джунхо, почти не отрываясь от его губ. - Или что? Веревка? Цепь? Галстук?

\- Подтяжки еще можно. У меня нет. Пока.

\- Давай тогда ремень, - нетерпеливо подгоняет он.

Язычок то и дело норовит выскользнуть, пока Чансон затягивает пряжку поверх сведенных вместе запястий.

\- Если ты не хочешь... - начинает было он.

\- Пошел ты, - ласково перебивает Джунхо, перекатывается на живот и, опираясь на локти, становится на колени.

Чансон рвано выдыхает, проводит руками по его плечам, объемным углам лопаток, собирая ответную дрожь. Пальцы слишком холодные, а ладони, влажные от пота, оставляют липкие следы на открытой и доступной коже. Должно быть, это не слишком приятно. Но Джунхо выгибает спину и, вероятно, совсем не против.

Чансон предоставляет механической памяти полную свободу действий. Джунхо есть Джунхо, даже когда его руки опутаны проводами. То есть, связаны ремнем. Поэтому Чансон целует его в висок, дышит в затылок, языком проводит за ухом, кусает за плечо, постепенно распаляясь, входя во вкус. Когда он добирается до поясницы, на шее Джунхо расцветает засос, на ребрах остались следы жадных пальцев.

Чансон почти задыхается, и хотя во рту пересохло, кажется, он сейчас захлебнется. Наверное, от восторга. Он переводит дух и сразу закашливается.

\- Ты там что, удавился? - хрипло интересуется Джунхо.

\- Я принимаю участие, - сообщает Чансон и, пошире разведя ноги Джунхо, проводит носом по ложбинке между ягодицами, подхватывая его рефлекторную дрожь, пропуская ее через себя. Его язык входит в упрямое, неподатливое тело, и у Чансона голова идет кругом от яростной похоти и привычного запаха Джунхо, который хочется вобрать в себя с его потом, спермой и слезами, навсегда законсервировать внутри. Поглаживая поджавшиеся яички, он водит языком по сжавшемуся кольцу мышц, будто не решаясь продолжить. Слюна собирается в уголках рта, но этого оказывается недостаточно, когда два пальца, будто нехотя, проникают внутрь и Джунхо пытается подавить судорожный вздох. Чансон не уверен, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он замолчал и лишь тяжело дышит, уткнувшись лбом в согнутый локоть. 

\- Ну, а в чем фишка со связыванием? - спрашивает вдруг Джунхо.

Смазка обнаруживается под кроватью - почему-то в кроссовке Уёна, но Чансону не сразу удается выдавить ее на ладонь, потому что он глаз не может отвести от напряженных мышц вдоль позвоночника Джунхо и вздымающихся под кожей реберных дуг. Тот снова дергается - скорее всего, от холода, но уже через несколько минут неторопливых, плавных движений, подается навстречу и запрокидывает голову. Чансон все готов отдать, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

ывком перевернув его на спину, он подтягивается, нависает сверху На светлом покрывале остается желтоватый след от несмытого грима, отросшая челка прилипла ко лбу, кожа блестит от пота, губы искусаны - Джунхо щурится от света, на миг прикрывает глаза сведенными вместе руками, ребром ладони снова размазывая темные полосы по щеке и переносице. Чансон никак не может решить, чего он больше хочет у себя во рту - язык Джунхо или его член. Сделав выбор в пользу последнего, он присасывается к нему так, словно вознамерился заглотить целиком. Джунхо беспомощно втягивает воздух сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, но любая попытка поднять бедра повыше оканчивается ничем - Чансон немедленно переключается на его шею, соски, живот, и выждав некоторое время, расслабляет горло, возвращаясь к прерванному минету. В этот момент до Джунхо доходит, в чем фишка.

После того, как Чансон в третий раз перехватывает у основания его член когда он вот-вот готов кончить, Джунхо срывается.

\- Трахнешь ты меня сегодня или нет? - хрипло кричит он, рассерженно откидываясь на подушку.

Процентное содержание дофамина в его организме не допустил бы ни один допинг-контроль.

\- Нет, - решает Чансон, забрасывает его ноги себе на плечи и вновь вводит в него пальцы, двигая ими жестко и быстро, погружая глубже, с последним рывком задевая простату. Джунхо громко стонет, кончая и забрызгивая свой живот, грудь и подбородок Чансона. Он открывает глаза и невольно вздрагивает от дикого, безумного взгляда. Чансон пытается сдернуть с себя джинсы, не расстегивая. Через полминуты он изливается на живот Джунхо, падает рядом и долгое время лежит, не шевелясь, после чего тянется ослабить ремень. На коже, особенно на выступающих косточках, розовеют свежие ссадины. Бережно прижимая к губам пальцы Джунхо, Чансон не решается взглянуть на него и вздыхает так тяжело, будто сейчас расплачется.

\- Ты чего? - недоумевает Джунхо, осторожно толкая его в бок. - Эй!

\--

\- У нас были гости? - живо интересуется Чансон, очищая банан от кожуры.

Задумавшись, Уён по привычке хватает себя за локоть.

\- Нет, не было.

Чансон машет перед самым его носом своей именной чашкой. На белом фаянсовом боку явственно виден красный полукруглый отпечаток губ.

\- А это Джунхо вчера подарили помаду после фотосессии, - тут же докладывает Никкхун, и откусывает огромный кусок яблока.

Голова Джунхо показывается из-за двери спальни.

\- Чансон, - зовет он, - иди-ка сюда, мы не доиграли.


End file.
